


Always Worth It

by sunsethue



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsethue/pseuds/sunsethue
Summary: Baekhyun has a secret admirer who doesn't want to stay a secret.





	Always Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> First published in EXO University fic fest for Prompt #132.

Baekhyun hears Minseok before he even sees him. He’s used to Minseok being up this early like him because the older boy loves his morning jog. They usually pass by each other on the stairs of their dorm on their way to the university.

 

Today though, Minseok was busy instructing movers and the cleaning staff on the third floor. And he’s not being very quiet about it.

 

“Minseok? Why are you so busy this early in the morning?”

 

“Oh, it’s you Baekhyun,” Minseok says when he spots him. “Going to school already?”

 

“Yeah, I have a 7 a.m. class today,” Baekhyun answers. “Are there new tenants coming in today?”

 

“Yes. It’s very last minute and there are actually 10 people moving in that’s why we have to rush the cleaning.”

 

Minseok is the current resident head of their university dormitory. He has been holding the post since his sophomore year as part of his scholarship grant and he’s bound to graduate this year. Baekhyun has known him for three years now and is one of the first people who helped him adjust to the city and university life.

 

“Ten? That’s a lot. And they are moving in the middle of the school year at the same time? Are they exchange students or something?”

 

The dormitory is not the fanciest place for students to live in. It’s not run down but it’s very simple and the only people who actually live there are either those who are under scholarship like Baekhyun and Minseok. But sometimes, students in exchange programs are made to reside here by the university board for security and better monitoring.

 

“Something like that,” Minseok says. “Actually, they are members of the varsity team who got into trouble last week. It seems like living here in our place is one of their punishments imposed by the school board.”

 

“Wow,” Baekhyun says. "That’s really insulting for us.”

 

Minseok laughs. “I don’t think they meant to be insulting. According to their coach, it’s more of to get them to mix with the student body and teach them about teamwork or something.”

 

“That’s the same thing,” Baekhyun says. “And I don’t think we really represent the student body. We’re all misfits here too. Aren’t those athletes the real representatives of the school?”

 

“You sound bitter, Baek,” Minseok says. “And really judgmental, even if you don’t intend to be one.”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. He wants to say something more but Minseok cuts him off.

 

“Anyway, I’m not sure what kind of kids they are but they may be problematic if they get punished like this so I should tell you not to get into fights while they are here. It’s only for six months anyway. You should also stop sleeping in the common room because you might attract trouble while you are there.”

 

“You think they might bully me? You’re really judgmental right now too.”

 

“I’m just being a good older brother and trying to keep you away from potential harm.”

 

Baekhyun nods. “I’m not delicate. But I’ll keep your advice in mind. Like you said, it’s just six months.”

 

*

 

By the time Baekhyun finishes with his classes for the day, he already forgot about Minseok’s advice or the new people moving in.

 

The common room on the second floor is designed to look like a comfortable, homey living room. It has two large sofas on one side and the rest of the space has round tables and chairs for students who need to study. During dorm parties, they move the tables to the sides to have a space to dance.

 

The common room is the warmest room during winter and the coolest room during summer.

 

It’s also Baekhyun’s favorite spot in the whole dorm.

 

It has become routine for him since his freshman year to stay at the common room after class rather than go straight to his room in the fourth floor. The other tenants of the dorm are used to seeing Baekhyun sleeping on one of the sofas, sometimes with books open right next to him when he falls asleep while studying. At the beginning, there were a few people who bothered him. But Baekhyun is a feisty kid. Also, his roommate, Kyungsoo, and Minseok has always looked after him so they stopped soon too.

 

Baekhyun is grateful for the common room because he can take afternoon naps here before he has to leave for his shift at the convenience store. His scholarship covers his tuition and lodging but Baekhyun needs a part time job for meal allowance and other necessities. He was lucky to land a job nearby last year but the shift given to him takes all his evenings during weekdays so he has to take early morning classes.

 

So he takes a nap after his classes to feel recharged during work.

 

Baekhyun wakes up to his phone’s alarm two hours later.

 

He rushes to stand up and fix his clothes, his bag and phone falling in the process. When he picks them up, he noticed a varsity jacket on the floor too.

 

There’s no one around and it seems like the jacket fell because of him.

 

He looked at it curiously, not knowing what to do with it. Baekhyun thinks someone left it on him out of concern. “It must be Sehun or Tao,” he decides. The two freshmen are the newest friends he made in the university dorm and they often hang out or study with him when they see him in the common room.

 

Baekhyun picks the jacket up and decides to just bring it to him to work. He’s running late now and has no time to go up to his room and leave it there.

 

He arrives just in time and his co-worker immediately waves him goodbye.

 

Baekhyun finishes his shift diligently after four hours. It’s already dark outside when he leaves the store. He checks his phone at it’s just a few minutes past 9 p.m., giving him enough time to buy himself a meal. He tries to avoid eating ramen or convenience store food everyday.

 

A cold breeze blows as he leaves the store. Autumn is just around the corner and it’s been getting colder these days because of the changing weather.

 

Baekhyun holds tighter to the varsity jacket he’s still carrying. It looks weird for him to keep carrying it and not wear it when he’s chilling. And whoever left it on him when he was asleep cares enough for him not to feel cold so he guesses there’s nothing wrong if he’d wear it. He still has to walk around the university area to find food anyway.

 

The jacket is dark blue and it’s huge on Baekhyun. Sehun and Tao are both taller than him so he expected it already. There’s a huge number “61” on its back and Baekhyun thinks it looks nice. He wonders where the freshmen bought it.

 

It seems like his fellow students find the jacket cool too because he can feel many of them looking at him while he walks. Either that or it’s because Baekhyun looks stupid drowning in the huge jacket.

 

When he arrives back home, he detoured to Sehun and Tao’s room first in the third floor.

 

“Hey Baek,” Tao greets. He looks like he just came out fresh from the shower.

 

“Hey! I just want to return your jacket…” Baekhyun says, raising the jacket for Tao to see.

 

“Uh…” Tao stutters. The Chinese boy’s Korean isn’t very fluent yet so he replies very slowly. “That’s not mine.”

 

“Oh… someone left it to me when I was sleeping in the common room this afternoon. I thought it’s yours or probably Sehun’s.”

 

“It’s not mine and I’m sure it’s not Sehun’s too. He has classes the whole day and hasn’t come home yet.”

 

Baekhyun gives him a confused look. “Then whose jacket is this?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Tao says. “Try asking Kyungsoo?”

 

“Nah, this is not his. I’m sure. The jacket is really big on me so I doubt it’s Kyungsoo’s.”

 

“Sorry I can’t help you.” Baekhyun nods and thanks the younger boy. He decides to keep the jacket for the night.

 

*

 

Baekhyun decides to bring the varsity jacket to school the next day. Whoever owns it will spot it better if he walks around with it rather than leaving it in his room. He doesn’t wear it, since he’s better prepared now wearing his favorite (and only) cream colored cardigan.

 

He finds Sehun waiting for him on a bench in front of their building after his class, his eyes glued to his phone and furiously typing.

 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks, sitting next to his friend.

 

“I’m talking my mom out of visiting me here this weekend. I’m not in high school anymore and I’ve been here more than a half year now. I don’t understand why she still treats me like a kid,” Sehun says, not looking up from his phone.

 

“It’s because you are still her kid. Don’t act all grown up just because you’ve been a freshman for half a year now.”

 

“But there’s really no reason for her to travel all four hours just to bring me food or fix my room. I can take care of myself.”

 

“She just misses you. Tell her you’d come home the first free weekend you have so that she won’t worry too much.” Sehun nods and types again.

 

After being satisfied, he finally looks at Baekhyun and makes a gesture to high five.

 

Baekhyun places the jacket on the bench to receive the high five.

 

Sehun eyes the jacket and gasps. “What…what… why do you have that?” Sehun says, pointing to the jacket and leaving Baekhyun’s hand on the air.

 

“This? Someone left it on me when I fell asleep in the common room. I thought it’s yours but Tao said it’s not. Do you know who owns it? I’ve been meaning to return it that’s why I brought it here.”

 

“What?” Sehun almost yells, his face full of disbelief.

 

Baekhyun pouts. “Yes, yes, I know. I promised you that I won’t sleep in there again but sometimes I really can’t help it.”

 

“No! I mean, Park Chanyeol left you his varsity jacket? Why?!”

 

Baekhyun raises his eyebrow in confusion.

 

“Who is Park Chanyeol? And why are you so shocked if he left me his jacket? He must be a nice guy and saw me feeling cold,” he says. “Seems like you know him, please help me return this to him,” he adds, thrusting the jacket to his friend.

 

Sehun shakes his head and pushes the jacket back to Baekhyun. “You don’t know Park Chanyeol?! This is why I told you to participate more in school events.”

 

“Yah, freshman! Who do you think you are to lecture me? And I participate in as many school events as I can. It’s the school gossip that I avoid. So, who is Park Chanyeol?”

 

“This is not gossip! Chanyeol is the vice-captain of our basketball team! You know, that team that won back to back championships in the interstate games? The pride of our university? It’s impossible to not know him!” Sehun shouts.

 

“Whoa. Okay, fine. I understand you feel strongly about this. But now I know why I don’t know him. Sports and I were never compatible.”

 

Sehun pouts, because clearly frustrated because his friend completely missed the point. But he has no energy to argue anymore.

 

“So why do you have his jacket?”

 

“Like I said, someone left it on me. I just remembered now, Minseok said some members of the basketball team moved in our dorm yesterday. He’s probably one of them.”

 

“But why would Chanyeol leave his jacket on you?”

 

“Maybe I looked pitiful. I was probably shivering that moment he saw me because the air conditioning in the common room is so weird.”

 

“But Chanyeol never struck me as the friendly type.”

 

“How did you know this is his though?” Baekhyun says, examining the jacket closely.

 

“Only the team has this jacket and this is Chanyeol’s number,” Sehun says, pointing to the number 61 printed on the jacket.

 

“He’s a junior like you but he’s a really good player that it’s rumored his number will be retired after he graduates.”

 

Baekhyun nods. “So where can I find him so I can return this jacket now?”

 

“I don’t know. You can try to wait for him after their practice, I guess? But I don’t have information about that.”

 

“That would mean going to the university gym right?” Baekhyun says, scrunching his nose.

 

“Maybe you should just wait for him to turn up in the common room again. He’s bound to look for you there again and get his jacket right? That is if it’s really him who left that jacket on you.”

 

Baekhyun nods. Then a realization hits him. “No wonder people were looking at me weirdly last night when I was wearing it.”

 

“You wore it to work?!” Sehun says, flabbergasted.

 

“No, not at work. But I wore it on my way back home because it got cold.”

 

“Well yeah, of course people would look at you,” Sehun says, smirking. “They’d probably think you’re dating him now.”

 

“What?! That’s crazy!”

 

“Yeah. But it’s a good thing you’re not well-known right? If you don’t wear it again, no one would guess who Chanyeol is possibly dating.”

 

Baekhyun smacks Sehun on the head. “Way to rub it in that I’m invisible around here.”

 

Sehun laughs. “Not invisible, we’re just virtually unknown.”

 

The younger boy gets up and looks at his watch. “I’m going to leave now hyung. I have to meet some classmates. I’ll try to catch some gossip too if they’re talking about a possible boyfriend of Park Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun wants to reprimand the younger boy but Sehun ran too fast.

 

*

 

When Baekhyun arrives at the dorm, he only has less than two hours until his shift at work.

 

He decides not to nap and just study instead. Baekhyun has an exam tomorrow and he’s trying to cram as much study time as possible. His grades can’t slip if he wants to maintain his scholarship.

 

But today, his thoughts are more cluttered than ever. He’s still curious about this Park Chanyeol that Sehun was talking about.

 

A few minutes later a boy wearing a black hoodie takes a seat next to him. Baekhyun has never seen him before and though he doesn’t personally know everyone who lives in the dorm, he’s at least familiar with their faces.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t realize he’s been staring too long until the other boy glances back at him and offers him a small smile.

 

“Ah, hi,” Baekhyun says, a bit startled. The boy is gorgeous, with his bright eyes, warm smile, and really cute ears that stick out from his fluffy, black hair.

 

“Hi,” the boy says, his voice so deep, Baekhyun thinks his heart just dropped.

 

Baekhyun shakes his head to get himself to focus again. “You’re new here right? What’s your name? I’m Baekhyun,” he says, offering his hand for a handshake.

 

“You don’t know who I am?” the boy says, obviously surprised.

 

Baekhyun tries to scour his mind if and where he could’ve met the other boy before. He’s friendly but he doesn’t go to many social events. Also, it would be very difficult to forget such a handsome face. “Have we met before? I’m so sorry. I’m sure I somehow know everyone who lives here but I really can’t remember meeting you before.”

 

The other boy laughs and Baekhyun can’t decide if it’s because he’s flustered or he thinks Baekhyun is really joking.

 

“You’re really so cute,” the boy says.

 

Oh. Baekhyun is not used to compliments and he can feel his face heating up. “I… I…” he stutters.

 

“Baekhyun,” the boy repeats his name. “You’re name is really cute too.”

 

Baekhyun wants to reply but before he can say anything, the alarm of his phone rings.

 

“Oh shoot! I have to go to work.” The boy looks at him curiously as he stands and fixes his things. He won’t have time to go up his room again so he’d have to carry everything to the store.

 

“What’s your name again?” Baekhyun asks, feeling a bit impolite because he really can’t remember him.

 

The boy stands up too and Baekhyun is surprised how tall the stranger is. Baekhyun only reaches up to his chest area.

 

“I’m Chanyeol,” the boy says, offering his hand for a handshake.

 

Surprise takes over Baekhyun’s face. “You… your… this is your jacket?” he asks in panic, shoving the jacket he’s holding to the taller boy’s face.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t take the jacket but looks at Baekhyun curiously. “You know it’s my jacket but you don’t know who I am?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“I don’t. I’m sorry. I guess you were expecting me to return it to you soon but I only found out about you a few hours ago and I don’t actually know how you look like or that you’ll be here.”

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to worry,” Chanyeol says, laughing. “It’s a bit wrong for me to assume you know me. And yeah, I’m new here. We just moved here yesterday.”

 

“Oh! You’re part of the troublemakers!” Baekhyun says, and then regrets a second later. Good thing Chanyeol took it well.

 

“Yeah, we’re here because of a punishment. But so far it doesn’t feel like a punishment yet.”

 

“You’ll probably miss your former home when winter kicks in. The heaters of the rooms are really bad.”

 

“There’s nothing special in my old apartment. I’d just have to bring in more blankets here right? Or find someone to cuddle?”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if Chanyeol is joking or not so he doesn’t reply.

 

Then he remembers he has to leave for work. He thrusts the jacket back to its owner. “Thanks again for the jacket,” he says.

 

But Chanyeol pushed it back to him. “It’s getting colder these days. Keep it and use it for while. I’ll see you later,” he says then waving to leave.

 

Baekhyun was shocked and confused. He immediately fixed his stuff then runs to follow Chanyeol outside the building.

 

“Wait, I can’t keep this. I have my own jacket,” Baekhyun says, running after Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol stopped walking so the smaller boy can keep up. Baekhyun noticed he was frowning a bit. “Is there a reason why you don’t want to keep it?”

 

Baekhyun sighs. “I… My friend told me this is a famous jacket. It’s like a status jacket and I don’t think its right for me to use it.”

 

Chanyeol smirks at him. “It’s not famous if you don’t even know about it. Your friend probably just exaggerated it. Come on, just keep it for tonight. I can’t bring it with me now because I’m already wearing a hoodie. Your cotton cardigan won’t keep you warm the whole night anyway.”

 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow involuntarily. “Why do you insist on me using it?”

 

“Well, so that you have a reason to talk to me again tomorrow,” Chanyeol says, winking.

 

Baekhyun wants to keep arguing but he’ll be late in his shift already. He shakes his head and walks away, still carrying Chanyeol’s jacket.

 

*

 

Chanyeol proved to be prophetic as Baekhyun felt immensely cold on his way back home. He got off from work an hour later tonight so it’s much chillier than yesterday. He feels stupid because he’s been carrying the jacket the whole day and since he’s just on his way home now, he decides to just wear it for a while.

 

He meets a few students but he walked very fast so he hopes the jacket won’t attract much attention. When he gets home, Chanyeol was waiting for him by the front door.

 

“Hey Baek,” the taller boy greets. “The jacket looks good on you.”

 

Baekhyun responds with a pout and Chanyeol laughs.

 

“Here take it now, Chanyeol,” he says, removing the jacket.

 

“Okay, but in one condition,” Chanyeol says.

 

“What condition? This is your jacket why are you forcing me to keep it.”

 

“I’ll take the jacket but in return we’ll be friends?” Chanyeol asks, playing with his hair which Baekhyun assumes is a habit the taller boy does when he’s nervous. “I’m sorry. I’m just bad with this – befriending new people.”

 

“But you want to be friends with me?” Baekhyun asks. “Why?”

 

“You’re cute?”

 

Baekhyun laughs. “That’s a stupid reason.”

 

“Do I need a reason to be your friend?”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t have to think hard. Chanyeol’s way of approaching him is unusual – well, okay, weird – but he kindly lent him his jacket and introduced himself politely to Baekhyun. He has zero knowledge about the boy except that Chanyeol is an important athlete and popular in their school.

 

“Okay. Hi Chanyeol! I’m Baekhyun, a third year Computer Engineering student.”

 

“Hi! I’m Chanyeol, a third year Business Management student. Nice to meet you. I hope we can be good friends.”

 

Baekhyun smiles. “Now let’s go inside because it’s cold here. Wow you’re really so tall! What’s your height?”

 

*

 

The following evening, Baekhyun meets the other members of the varsity team who transferred in their dorm. The problem is he also met them in a very unusual situation.

 

A boy taller than Chanyeol corners Baekhyun in one of the hallways and inspects him from head to foot. Two other shorter boys appear beside him and examine Baekhyun too.

 

“What is this? Who are you?”

 

One of the shorter boys, the one with a cat-like smile, laughs. “Don’t scare him, Kris.”

 

Baekhyun looks up to the taller boy – Kris – who moved an inch to give him more space.

 

“What do you want? I’m not giving you my money if that’s what you want. And you know, bullying is not tolerated in this building. How did you even get in here?” Baekhyun says, trying to sound brave.

 

“We live here,” Kris says. “And we’re not bullying you. Just looking out for a friend.”

 

“I’m sorry for Kris and his lack of social skills. He and Chanyeol are really terrible in meeting new people,” the other shorter boy, with sparkly eyes and pretty features, says.

 

Baekhyun slightly relaxes when he hears Chanyeol’s name. “Oh, you’re the guys from the basketball team?” he says.

 

“I’m Jongdae,” the guy with cat-like smile says. “This is Luhan,” he adds, pointing to the other short boy, “And our captain, Kris,” he says, pointing to the taller one.

 

“I’m Baekhyun,” he says.

 

“We know,” Luhan says, smiling widely. “Chanyeol won’t stop talking about you.”

 

“And it freaked Kris a bit because Chanyeol never talks about anyone that much,” Jongdae adds.

 

“What do you want from Chanyeol?” Kris asks.

 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “Nothing? It’s Chanyeol who approached me first and asked that we be friends.”

 

“Really?” Kris asks, like he’s really surprised. “And you agreed?”

 

“Look, I just met Chanyeol yesterday too. I don’t know why you are so protective of him but I’m not a bad person and if he wants to be my friend, there’s no reason for me to deny him that.”

 

“I’m sorry,” says Luhan this time. “I don’t know if I should tell you this but Chanyeol is an awkward guy but he has a good heart. And people have repeatedly used him before for personal benefits so it worries us.”

 

“You shouldn’t have told him that, Han,” Kris snaps.

 

Baekhyun agrees. “I don’t know Chanyeol well but I think that’s something he would not like to be shared easily.”

 

Kris sighs and moves away to give Baekhyun space. “I’m sorry for overreacting. We’re the new kids here but we’re attacking you. I’m sorry, again.” B

 

aekhyun nods. “It’s okay. And if it makes you feel better, maybe we can all just be friends too?”

 

*

 

Baekhyun didn’t have that much expectation from the friendship Chanyeol offers. So it took him by surprise how clingy the taller boy became to him. Chanyeol texts Baekhyun every hour and would often meet the smaller boy outside his building after his classes. Sometimes they study together in the common room. Whenever Baekhyun on purposely takes a nap before his part time job, Chanyeol would still stay and watch over him.

 

“You don’t have to stay, you know,” Baekhyun tells him one day, after his nap. “Why do you even stay?”

 

“I don’t want anyone to mess up your sleep,” Chanyeol briefly answers.

 

“You don’t have to do that. I’m not fragile, Park,” he says. “Don’t you get bored?”

 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. You make these cute noises when you sleep so I get entertained. And I don’t have anywhere else to be anyway.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t hate it, Chanyeol is courteous, funny, and nice, but somehow it still feels weird to him.

 

“You’re lying,” Baekhyun says. “Luhan said that you guys have practice today.”

 

“When did he tell you?” Chanyeol says with a pout. “And I still have 30 minutes. I’ll leave when you have to go to work.”

 

“He didn’t tell me. He practically shouted it to the whole building this morning for you to stop arriving late to the practice. Minseok was furious because you guys are noisy all the time.”

 

“Luhan’s not always that loud. That’s only Jongdae,” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “And me, okay. But Luhan’s just extra noisy these days on purpose to get Minseok’s attention.”

 

“That’s a really stupid idea.”

 

“I told him that. But he said I have more stupid ideas.”

 

“Like what?” “I don’t know. Like befriending my crush before courting him?” Chanyeol murmurs.

 

“What did you say?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“Nothing. Hey, it’s almost 5 p.m. now, won’t you be late?”

 

“Oh no! My co-worker is going to kill me!” Baekhyun says, rushing to leave. “See you later Chanyeol! Don’t be late to practice!” he shouts as he runs. C

 

hanyeol thinks the way Baekhyun runs is so cute, like a puppy. No – scratch that – everything about Baekhyun is refreshing, adorable, and extremely cute.

 

*

 

“I’m not sure if it’s safe to ask this now but I’m really curious. What did you guys do to get punished by your coach and exiled here in our dorm?” Baekhyun asks one day. He and Chanyeol have been friends for a month now, and Baekhyun’s daily routine has included more hours spent with the taller boy. But he still feels wary of asking about personal stuff.

 

Chanyeol stops reading and gazes straight into Baekhyun’s eyes. “You know you can ask me about more personal questions right?” Chanyeol says, as if reading Baekhyun’s thoughts. “If it’s you, I don’t mind. I’ve practically invaded into your life without your permission too.”

 

Baekhyun nods and considers that what Chanyeol said made sense. “I’ll remember that,” he says.

 

Chanyeol smiles and fixes his own hair. He’s suddenly nervous.

 

“Kris and I got into a huge fight. He’s my best friend but you can’t avoid fighting once in a while but we were both careless and fought during practice. That’s violating a sacred rule in the basketball court because inside that court we’re not just friends, we are supposed to be a team. It totally ruined all the teamwork energy.”

 

Baekhyun was surprised. Kris is obviously very protective of Chanyeol, he can’t imagine them getting into a fight.

 

“We’re okay now. We talked about it for a long time but coach won’t let us just fix it like that. We needed to be punished and well, the boys took one for the team by joining us.”

 

“What did you fight about?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“I dated a boy before who, in Kris’ words, is a bad influence to me. I know that now but back then I can’t see it. He and his friends were practically using me and luring me into bad vices but I loved him too much. I knew he was only dating me for popularity and social status but I felt okay with that because I have nothing else to offer anyway. When he began hitting on Kris, I was in denial. It was really a toxic relationship and Kris tried to save me from it. The boy I dated dumped me but I blamed Kris from it.”

 

Chanyeol’s face looked so solemn and Baekhyun didn’t know how to respond. All of the things that made Chanyeol insecure and the honesty Chanyeol entrusted him hit Baekhyun.

 

“That’s not true,” he whispers, afraid of his voice wavering because of the anger rising in his heart over the person who hurt Chanyeol before. “That’s not true, Chanyeol. You are a beautiful person, inside and out. I’m thankful you have people like Kris to protect that. And I’m glad that chapter of your life is over now because you don’t deserve bad people like that guy.”

 

Chanyeol smiles and says, “I know that now. I have better people in my life now and though I’m not sure if I deserve this too, but I’m going to fight my way to keep it.”

 

Baekhyun smiles, patting the taller boy on the shoulder and says, “Yes, you do that.”

 

*

 

“I still can’t believe we’re eating with the basketball team,” Kyungsoo whispers to Baekhyun when he took a seat beside his friend. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo often eat lunch together on Wednesdays and Fridays because it’s the only time their schedule permits it. So when Chanyeol asked him if he wants to eat lunch together, he invited him over. He didn’t know that the rest of the team will be joining them.

 

“I’m sorry, Soo. Does it bother you?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo shrugs. “Not really. It’s not like they bother us anyway. It’s literally just sharing table. But I don’t think Sehun will be pleased if he knew he’s missing this.”

 

Baekhyun laughs and Chanyeol pauses from the story that he’s telling Jongdae to look at him.

 

“You’re really smitten with him,” Jongdae comments next to Chanyeol.

 

“Sssh… he doesn’t know that yet,” Chanyeol says quietly before turning to face Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and engage them in a conversation.

 

After lunch, Chanyeol walks Baekhyun to his next class.

 

“Oh, by the way, I’m doing double shift today so I won’t go back to the dorm after classes anymore,” Baekhyun says.

 

“Ah, okay. I’ll just see you tonight then after work? Why are you taking double shifts?”

 

“I change schedule because my co-worker has an appointment today. But this means I’m free from work on Friday.”

 

Chanyeol jumps excitedly in front of him. “Then you can watch our game on Friday?”

 

“Oh, you have a game? Do you want me to watch? I guess I could go. I’m not well-versed with basketball though.”

 

“That’s okay. You just need to watch me and cheer for me every time I hold the ball? And I would love for you to watch. I just haven’t asked before because I know you’re busy with work and class.”

 

“Then I’d go and watch. I’ll be there supporting the team for school spirit and to support my friends,” Baekhyun says, smiling. He’s excited by the idea of watching a basketball game too. He’ll invite Sehun, Tao and maybe even Kyungsoo. Baekhyun doesn’t notice Chanyeol’s smile slightly fell.

 

“Right… friends.”

 

*

 

Baekhyun’s not the kind of student who participates in university events often. He takes his classes diligently, aces his exams, hangs out with friends when they are not busy – that’s the routine he lives in the university.

 

Attending his first ever basketball game, thanks to Chanyeol, is his baptismal to the school spirit. And he realized it’s not so bad after all.

 

“I’ve been inviting you since the start of the season but you’ve always turned me down. Good thing the team made it to the semi-finals or else you’d never see Chanyeol play,” Sehun says.

 

“Are they really good?” Baekhyun says. He’s excited to see Chanyeol but he’s also curious how good the other members are.

 

“They are. But I’m cheering for Yixing, he’s the best on the team for me,” Sehun says.

 

Kyungsoo and Tao arrives soon after and when the game began, Baekhyun can’t contain the excitement he’s feeling. Sehun is right; he’s been missing a lot by not fully experiencing the energy of the university crowd.

 

In Baekhyun’s eyes, Chanyeol, outside the court, is huge, lanky puppy full of energy. He’s constantly happy and always polite and careful. But the Chanyeol inside the court is definitely not that. Baekhyun was surprised how fierce and focused Chanyeol is when he plays basketball. All his moves are smooth and coordinated. He’s a strong player and even if Baekhyun knows very little of the game, he can see that Chanyeol is really full of skills.

 

The dynamics of the team is really amazing to watch too. He’s used to seeing them being playful but on the court they are much disciplined. It’s like they can communicate through their minds and Baekhyun guesses this is what teamwork looks like.

 

Baekhyun cheers his lungs out for Chanyeol and from time to time the taller boy looks into their direction, pointing at them.

 

“Chanyeol is totally watching you as you cheer for him,” Kyungsoo remarks, as they game goes into a half time break.

 

“Don’t be silly. He’s focused in the game. He just knows where we are seated so he’s waving in our general direction,” Baekhyun says.

 

“I know he’s focused on the game. We’re winning right? But he’s also totally focused into impressing you too.” Baekhyun laughs.

 

“Why would he need to impress me?”

 

“I know right. He doesn’t need more to impress you because you’re obviously in love with him already too.”

 

Baekhyun freezes. “What do you mean?”

 

Kyungsoo looks into him confused. “Wait, what do you not know? That Chanyeol is in love with you or that you’re in love with him too?”

 

“Stop joking, Kyungsoo. We’re just friends.”

 

“I’m not joking, Baekhyun. He’s always been in love with you.”

 

“Is this your way of forcing me again to get a love life? Just because Jongin and you were friends first before you started dating, it doesn’t mean all friendships end up that way.”

 

“I know that Baek. But your… thing… with Chanyeol is way different from his friendship with Kris or any of his team mates. It’s different from Sehun and Tao’s friendship. Or our friendship. What the two of you have, it’s… special.”

 

Baekhyun remains quiet. He admits he’s toyed with the idea too because Chanyeol treats him so well but he doesn’t want to assume too much.

 

“I suggest you talk that over with Chanyeol later. But for now, don’t over think and just enjoy the game,” Kyungsoo says.

 

*

 

Their team wins and the venue erupts in joyous cheers. Baekhyun is beaming with joy too. Chanyeol shot the winning shot and Baekhyun has to admit he looked extremely handsome at that moment.

 

Sehun takes them outside the locker room after the game and they stay to wait for the team to properly congratulate them.

 

They can hear the coach giving them praises, particularly Chanyeol. “So who were you pointing to during the game?” the coach asks.

 

Their voices are getting louder so Baekhyun assumes they are walking to the exit now. He did not hear what Chanyeol answered but he heard Jongdae shout, “Chanyeol’s friend.”

 

Baekhyun laughs but he’s getting used to being labeled that. The whole team calls him that back in the dorm.

 

“He’s not my friend,” Chanyeol half shouts. “He’s the only one who thinks that way.”

 

Baekhyun was stunned and an unbearable ache suddenly hits his heart. Kyungsoo stiffens next to him.

 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it that way,” Sehun says, but his voice clearly unsure too. No one expected Chanyeol to say that.

 

Before he can even react, the team makes it to the exit and sees the four of them standing there, faces clearly shocked.

 

“Baek,” Chanyeol said. “Did you hear…”

 

But Baekhyun did not wait for Chanyeol to finish his words. He runs away as fast as he can, going straight to the dorm, pass the common room and straight to his room.

 

When Kyungsoo arrives at their shared room, his first question was to ask if he’s okay.

 

“I guess that answers your question now, Soo. For him, we’re not even friends.”

 

Kyungsoo pulls him into a hug and says, “We left when you left too. We didn’t ask him what he meant because we think it should be you who hears his explanation first. But you know Chanyeol best, and I’m sure he has a good explanation for saying that.”

 

Baekhyun melts into his friend’s hug and closes his eyes tightly. Chanyeol’s words are too harsh, too painful, considering all the time they’ve spent together. If Baekhyun isn’t even a friend to him, he doubts it means anything more.

 

*

 

Avoiding Chanyeol on purpose proved to be easier than Baekhyun expected.

 

He has a routine he developed with the taller boy but Baekhyun has a whole different life because he met him. Since he can’t stay in his beloved common room of the dorm anymore, he took refuge in the library. It feels weird, but Baekhyun can live with it. They will never work out together anyway. The fantasy of Chanyeol has ended now and he doesn’t want to involve himself again with him.

 

It was on his third day of hanging out in the library to kill time before his work that Junmyeon approached him.

 

“They said you’d be here,” the older boy says, smiling so handsomely.

 

Junmyeon is a fellow law student and friend of Minseok. They were introduced to each other last year during a dorm party and Junmyeon confessed to him that same day that he likes him. At that time, Baekhyun thought it was too fast and offered friendship. They are still friends now, after realizing they do not really match enough to start dating.

 

“You look sad,” Junmyeon says. “What happened to our bright light Byun Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun laughs at the nickname. “It got burned out,” he says.

 

“Want to eat with me? My treat?” Junmyeon offers. “I don’t know why he thought I’d be able to do it, but Minseok asked me to cheer you up.”

 

“He’s always worrying for me. And he knows you’d offer food so you’d be the best person to send,” Baekhyun says, laughing. Junmyeon laughs and Baekhyun starts to fix his things.

 

But as they walk to Junmyeon’s car, Chanyeol arrives and pulls Baekhyun away.

 

“What are you doing Chanyeol?”

 

“Don’t go with him, please,” Chanyeol pleads.

 

“What? Who do you think you are to ask me that?”

 

“Please. I know… they said that guy likes you. Please don’t go with him.” Baekhyun slightly frowns.

 

Somehow he thinks his friends made this set-up happen and he’s going to kill them all later. But right now he needs to fix things with Chanyeol first.

 

“Why? Why should I not go with Junmyeon? What is it to you? I’m so confused now. I thought we are friends. But then you tell the team and half of the school that I’m not your friend…that I’m the only one who thinks that way. And I don’t know what to do anymore. At least with Junmyeon, I know where I stand,” Baekhyun says, his tone exasperated.

 

“Please don’t say that. Please don’t reject me just yet. I didn’t mean it like that,” Chanyeol says, a bit of whine coming out from his tone. Baekhyun used to find that cute but now it just irritates him.

 

“Then what did you mean because I’m tired of guessing, Chanyeol. I’m tired of this all.”

 

Chanyeol holds tighter on Baekhyun’s arm.

 

“Junmyeon is just a friend, Chanyeol. He is a friend. Something you are not to me.”

 

Before Chanyeol can even reply, Baekhyun has freed himself from his hold and walked away from him already.

 

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun ride away with Junmyeon and his heart breaks a thousand times over again.

 

*

 

Chanyeol didn’t approach Baekhyun for days. Baekhyun didn’t search for the taller boy too. They need space to think and to fix whatever they are doing wrong. If there is one thing Baekhyun is sure of, it’s that he misses Chanyeol a lot. It’s unusual how important Chanyeol has grown to be in Baekhyun’s life in a few months. He can’t deny how attracted he is to the other boy and it’s not just because Chanyeol is handsome and sweet. Chanyeol makes him smile. His presence brings comfort and security to Baekhyun. Chanyeol is very understanding and treats him nicely all the time. Yes, Chanyeol did wrong when he denied that they are friends and Baekhyun knows there’s a reason behind it. But it hurts and he cannot confront Chanyeol first.

 

The ball’s in Chanyeol’s court now and there’s nothing Baekhyun can do but wait.

 

It was a week later after their last conversation when Chanyeol approached Baekhyun after his work.

 

This is a first because even if Chanyeol knew where he worked, he never visited before because it always conflicted with basketball practice.

 

It’s lightly snowing and Chanyeol is wearing a thick black scarf and dark blue jacket. He looks so warm and Baekhyun thinks he’s under-dressed for the weather again.

 

“Can we talk?” Chanyeol asks. “Please.”

 

“You can talk,” Baekhyun says, but doesn’t stop walking. Chanyeol follows him, brisk walking beside the smaller boy.

 

“Okay I thought about this for a long time so hear me out first.”

 

Baekhyun pouts but doesn’t say anything.

 

“I… my life was so monotonous and boring. Then you came along and made it all bright and better,” Chanyeol says, smiling widely like he feels so proud of himself. B

 

aekhyun stops walking and Chanyeol thinks he’s finally making progress in making peace with him.

 

What he didn’t expect is for Baekhyun to punch him on his arms again. “Ouch! Why did you hit me?” he yelps. “I am not some novelty show to keep you entertained, Park!”

 

Baekhyun says before walking away fast again. Chanyeol was shocked and runs after Baekhyun.

 

“Hey! Hey Baek! I didn’t mean it that way,” he insists, blocking the path of the smaller boy.

 

“Then what did you mean because I’ve had enough of the teasing and guessing games. I don’t want another ‘You’re cute’ scenario, Park.”

 

Chanyeol sighs. He takes a deep breath, leans in, and holds Baekhyun’s shoulders tightly.

 

“I’m sorry I’m not good with words. I still regret that time when I had so much I want to say but ended up only saying that you’re cute, even if you really are cute. I said you’re not my friend because I want to be more than a friend to you. I know it came out wrong. But that’s not the point. What I really want to say is that… I like you. I really like you. You are so bright and beautiful and every little thing about you is interesting and exciting. I don’t know how to better express what I really feel but if you let me, maybe I can just show it you?” Chanyeol says.

 

“How?” Baekhyun asks. “How will you show it to me? I think we’re done with the “friends” trial stage by now and it didn’t work out.”

 

“I was hoping we could be more than that? I realize we’re not working out because I can’t stop myself from liking you too much. So, Baekhyun, will you be boyfriend? I promise to treat you right and be honest with you always and stay loyal to you and make you happy everyday.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t answer at once. He gazed directly into Chanyeol’s eyes. Over the past months they’ve known each other, Baekhyun has learned that Chanyeol’s eyes always show what he really feels. And right now, all he can see is sincerity. He thinks about all the days Chanyeol took good care of him. Baekhyun should’ve taken hint when their friends tell him that Chanyeol treats him more special than the rest. No, he should’ve just listened to his own heart that tells him again and again that Chanyeol is more than just a friend to him too.

 

“Okay. Okay, let’s do this.”

 

Epilogue

 

Baekhyun had high expectations for the post-Championship after-party because they said the basketball team throws the best parties. It’s part of the reasons why they are so popular.

 

Baekhyun is not a party person and the only college parties he attended before are those that happened inside their dorm – which are fun but very tame and controlled, thanks to Minseok.

 

As expected, Chanyeol and his friends always deliver.

 

The party was held in Luhan’s mansion and it was definitely huge. It boggles Baekhyun’s mind how Luhan could’ve endured living their dorm for six months. He guesses Minseok’s existence is a factor for that. No wonder the coach called their moving in to the university dorm a punishment.

 

Chanyeol had to move out too because he has his own apartment that his parents bought for him and Baekhyun stays there most of the time now after they began dating.

 

But sometimes Chanyeol still comes over to the dorm, especially when he can’t contact Baekhyun. By now, Chanyeol knows he’d easily find the boy sleeping in the common room.

 

Since this is the basketball team’s victory party, Baekhyun kind of expected Chanyeol would be busy entertaining guests. He was okay with it since all his friends attended the party with him, including Jongin who goes to a different university.

 

Much to Baekhyun’s surprise though, he was pulled aside to one of the guest rooms by a pair of huge, warm, and familiar hands.

 

The lights were dimmed in the room and Baekhyun can barely see Chanyeol. But the taller boy expertly leans to him and kisses him fervently. Their tongues dance against each other as Chanyeol expertly removes Baekhyun’s jacket and undoes his pants.

 

“Chanyeol,” he moans. Baekhyun feels Chanyeol smile and then move down to his neck where he presses heated kisses and bites that will surely leave marks tomorrow.

 

“Is it okay to do this here?” Baekhyun whispers. They’ve done a lot of kissing and have moved to masturbating each other over the three months they’ve officially began dating. But they’ve never done the deed yet. And tonight feels different than the other nights.

 

Chanyeol stops. “Do you want me to stop?” he asks, his voice full of sincerity. “We can just keep kissing but I just thought tonight we can go further. If you allow it.”

 

Baekhyun will always love this personality of Chanyeol.

 

“No, I want this too. I’m just worried because we are in Luhan’s house.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles and says, “This room is ours tonight, babe.”

 

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun to the bed and lies him gently on his back. Then he takes of his own shirt before removing Baekhyun’s pants and boxers, completely undressing the smaller boy.

 

They kiss again and Baekhyun runs his hands in Chanyeol’s hair. He gasps when Chanyeol began moving down again, leaving trails of kisses on his neck and chest. Baekhyun can hardly breathe, body positively thrumming with anticipation as Chanyeol licks over the tip of his cock, leaving wet kisses down the entire length and back up before slipping it through his lips. Baekhyun whimpers as Chanyeol hollows his cheeks and continues to swallows him whole. When they first did this, Baekhyun was surprised of the taller boy’s gag reflex.

 

Baekhyun’s cock keeps hitting against Chanyeol’s throat. Chanyeol looks up, locks eyes with Baekhyun, sucking hard enough that Baekhyun thinks he would come any time now.

 

“Chanyeol,” he groans. “Chanyeol.”

 

The said boy grins on his cock before stopping just when Baekhyun is almost on the edge.

 

Chanyeol lets Baekhyun’s cock fall from his mouth completely and it slaps against his stomach obscenely. He moves to remove his own pants, loving the way Baekhyun runs his eyes through his body despite the dim lights. He reached for lube and condoms on the bed side table before asking Baekhyun again, “Are you sure this is okay with you?”

 

This time it’s Baekhyun who pulled Chanyeol close to him and says, “Yes, I’ve wanted this for a long time now.”

 

Chanyeol began massaging Baekhyun’s thighs and the smaller boys spreads his legs apart further for him. Then Chanyeol slowly slips a single lubed finger inside him, enjoying the sound Baekhyun makes as he pumps it into him. Chanyeol pulls out a bit to add a second finger before twisting and scissoring into Baekhyun, earning him louder moans.

 

Baekhyun calls out Chanyeol’s name repeatedly, his eyes filled with lust, encouraging Chanyeol to move faster, harder.

 

This is the best most intimate they’ve been and Baekhyun is so turned on as he rides Chanyeol’s fingers, moaning louder when he feels the pressure on his prostate, fingertips grazing over it again and again.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol whispers, as he continuously opens Baekhyun up. “You are the most beautiful thing in my life.”

 

Feeling his heart overwhelmed with the intimacy and desire, Baekhyun moans and says, “I want you. I want you now.”

 

Chanyeol moves a bit and rolls on the condom on his cock. Then he coats himself with lube before sliding down slowly, inch by inch because he’s afraid to hurt Baekhyun.

 

But Baekhyun has expected it to burn. It’s not his first but his last relationship had been years ago and Chanyeol is definitely bigger than what he’s used to. He appreciates that Chanyeol did it so slowly and when he’s finally all in, Baekhyun feels amazingly full. Chanyeol moans and says, “you feel amazing, Baek.”

 

When Baekhyun has fully adjusted, he nudged Chanyeol to start moving. “You can move now, Chanyeol,” he whispers.

 

Chanyeol leaned in to kiss him, then reached for his hands that were gripping the sheets, before he starts thrusting into him.

 

Baekhyun wraps his feet on Chanyeol’s waist as Chanyeol’s cock fills him up. Then Chanyeol lets go of his hands to move Baekhyun’s knees over his shoulders, almost bending him in half and giving him the most intense penetration of his life.

 

Baekhyun reaches for Chanyeol’s arms as he fucks him hard and fast, breath fanning hot across Baekhyun’s face.

 

Chanyeol kisses him again and Baekhyun’s senses are torn from where to focus. Hot kisses on the lips, strong arms keeping him bent, and Chanyeol’s amazing cock pounding into him again and again.

 

Baekhyun thinks he’s going to come soon. Chanyeol must’ve either read his mind or he’s coming close too because he lets go of Baekhyun’s legs to fist around his cock. His hand moves the same rhythm as his thrusts and Baekhyun orgasms so hard he almost blacks out. Baekhyun’s legs fall a bit to the side as Chanyeol keeps going, hips slapping hard against Baekhyun’s ass until Chanyeol also comes.

 

Chanyeol falls on Baekhyun’s side and Baekhyun moved sideways to kiss his boyfriend again. He runs his fingers through Chanyeol’s messy hair and smiles as Chanyeol pulls him close again and noses along his jaw before kissing him lazily.

 

“You are amazing,” Chanyeol says, his voice all husky and deep. “I love you,” he adds, before hugging Baekhyun tightly and letting sleep steal him away.

 

Baekhyun wants to disagree, but all his energy is drained. He can feel himself slowly falling asleep too. They have never used the word love before and of course it will be Chanyeol who drops it first. Chanyeol has always been one step ahead of him. But Baekhyun swears tomorrow, and all the days in the future, he’d make sure to tell Chanyeol that he is more amazing and that he loves him so much too.


End file.
